


Emotions' Cold Embrace

by Little_Miss_Anime_Luva



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Kidnapping, Multiple powers, Possession, Torture, Triggers, alternate personalities, more to be added as i go, sealed powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a girl turns up at Fairy Tail claiming to be Natsu's sister. Both her appearance and the fact that she is also a Fire Dragon Slayer proves this. But what connection does she have to the dragons and who - or what - is the chilling presence that seems to possess her when she is in battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!   
> I'm excited to finally get this story down. It's been rattling around in my head for a few years but I've finally decided to write it......to the best of my ability. This is my first time writing this and so I find it difficult to get what I want to say down into words.  
>   
> I don't own the story of Fairy Tail only the extra characters that I slotted in. The story belongs to Hiro Mashima.   
>   
> Hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla's vision of horrors to come

Carla's PoV  
I wake up in a cold sweat, every limb of my body shaking. Almost instantly my body convulses and I am over come with a vision.   
  
We're in a field. Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy and I are all crowding around a small frail body of a young girl. What would have been bright lively eyes are now sunken and lifeless. Everyone around me is crying. The scene before me cuts and I see a tall and ominous figure standing in front of everyone present. Her blood red eyes glow bright behind the haze that obscures her face and the distinct shape of dragon wings surround her form. The team is standing in front of her in battle positions obviously ready for a fight.   
  
She tenses. She takes flight. And then there is blood.  
  
\-------  
  
I emerge form the vision screaming with Wendy shaking me and looking at me worriedly. The pit of my stomach hardens as that is the one of the most physically draining visions i have ever had. My guess is that it bodes ill for the Fairy Tail Guild.


	2. Big Brother - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face enters the Guild. An unexpected situation occurs
> 
> This chapter is from Rebecca's Pov. Not sure if I'll be changing it chapter by chapter so read notes to know who is talking.

My name is Rebecca.  
  
I am 15 years old.  
  
My big brother's name is Natsu Dragneel.  
  
Those were the only things that I knew of myself. Naturally, since he is my big brother, I was going to go find this Natsu Dragneel. Lucky he wasn't all that hard to find since he was the star of pretty much every newspaper in Fiore, depending on where he was living or on jobs at the time of course.  
  
The only indication of my upcoming stop was the voice of the announcer on the speaker over head announce; 'The City of Magnolia', the place where the Fairy Tail Guild is located. Upon the eventual stop of the train's movement, I jumped up from my sprawled position on the seat to bounce excitedly up and down in the train's aisle in excitement, making my shoulder high pink piggy tails bounce up and down and gaining me a few annoyed and amused looks from my fellow train passengers. As I left the train station and entered the city, my eyes darted around eagerly drinking up the new sights. I ran towards the center of town and spotted the Guild hall. My excitement hummed in the back of my mind as I skipped towards the entrance, eager to make a good first impression.  
  
As I came towards the entrance of the massive building, I became slightly dizzy. Shaking it off, I made my way into the guild hall through the massive wooden doors. Of course, since simply opening the door with my hands would be far too mainstream and boring, I decided to do the much more exciting thing: kicking open the door and marching in. Thanks to my wonderful balance, however, I ended up tripping as soon as my kick landed which resulted in my inevitable fall and roll causing me to run smack bang into a bare back. Upon closer inspection - that being once I was no longer worried about breaking my nose on the floor-, I noticed that the figure was completely devoid of any clothing at all.  
  
'What the hell?' I muttered under my breath. 'Why the heck is there a stripper in the middle of the doorway?'  
  
The guy I bumped into turned around and placed his dark blue eyes on me. His spiky raven hair was almost the same colour as his dark blue guild mark on his chest. I looked at his face, trying _very_ hard to ignore my peripheral vision. "Do you mind covering up?" His response was priceless once he looked down at himself.  
  
"Arg!!! My clothes!" He proceeded to run around the guild hall asking everyone he could if they've seen his clothes. I couldn't help but laugh, especially after I saw the antics of the guild members inside.  
  
A massive brawl had broken out and there were limbs, furniture, beer and people flying everywhere. A group of guys just a little bit older than me were locked in a three way battle. A guy with piercing all over his face was beating up on a guy with pink hair who had just punched him in the face with a flaming fist. As that happened a guy with orange spiky hair in a tux was landing what only can be described as shiny punches on both of them causing them both to forget each other for a moment to punch him and then go back to fighting each other.  
  
As this was happening, a scantily dressed lady only wearing a bikini top was throwing exploding cards at anyone who got close to her as she was drinking _an entire barrel of beer by herself_. There were other people in the fray, each sending a piece of something or or someone flying with every punch, especially a particularly muscular guy with white hair and a weird arm.  
  
These weren't the only people fighting of course but the others in the brawl were moving around so much and taking and throwing so many punches or kicks with all sorts of magic flying around that I couldn't see many distinct faces. I did see a few old guys, a sandy haired guy, 2 fat guys - one with skulls around his neck and the other with black hair- and an orange haired guy.  
  
Looking past this I noticed a few people who weren't in the all-out battle in the middle of the room. On the side of the room, there was a bar behind which was a very pretty white haired lady behind the bar who was cleaning cups and dishing out what looked like beer to a tiny old guy who was sitting on the bench top. On the bar stools in front of the bar, there sat two girls with blue hair. One had long dark blue hair almost reaching her waist while the other had short, lighter hair which was held back by a bandanna. The one with longer hair seemed to be about my age. Yet another blue haired lady was present, but she was hiding behind a pole a few metres away from us chanting _Gray-sama…Gray-sama…_  She was kinda creepy but it was also kinda funny and cute.  
  
There were also a group of cats sitting around - which I internally squealed at in glee since I love adorable animals - one blue, who was eating a fish, a black one with a white muzzle, who was looking at the fight with a strangely human-like grin on his face, and a white one who sat beside the younger bluenette. What did slightly surprise me was that the white cat had a glass in her paws and was drinking a smoothie not to mention the human clothes that they wore.  
  
When I bumped into the raven haired guy, he had apparently been talking to a girl. She had long blond hair up in a side ponytail which was tied up with a blue ribbon. She had brown eyes with a kind, but mischievous glint to them. I only had just enough time to look at her before I was forcefully pushed out of the way of a flying table by armored hands. The table splintered on the door that was behind me.  
  
I looked up to my rescuer. I was met with the reddest hair that I have ever seen. The lady had on a suit of armor. I also noticed an odd glassiness to her right eye. She smiled down at me and offered me her hand.  
  
"Hello there. My name is Erza Scarlet but you can just call me Erza." She said as I took her hand and found myself on my feet in the blink of an eye.  _Wow, she's strong. I wanna know what it's like to fight her......NO Rebecca. Gotta find Natsu._    
  
"And my name's Lucy. The naked guy you bumped into a minute ago was Gray." Said the blond haired girl beside me. "What's yours?"  
  
I grinned up at them, immediately taking a liking to both of them. "I'm Rebecca." I paused for a second. "Um, Erza……" I really wanted to find out what happened to her eye. I noticed an almost imperceptible lack of movement and an equally imperceptible glass-like quality to it. All I knew is that someone had replaced her real eye for a masterful fake one.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"What happened to your right eye?" I asked curiously.  
  
She froze.  
  
"How did you know about my eye?" she asked me cautiously. I slightly cringed at her tone. She sounded annoyed and from the looks of her facial expression, it's a sore topic.  
  
"Sorry, that was really thoughtless of me wasn't it? I was just curious. I noticed that it kind of lagged a bit behind the left one and that there was a glassiness to it that isn't natural." I told them looking at my feet, embarrassed at my lack of thoughtfulness.  
  
"You were able to tell something was off just by looking at it?" Lucy asked. "Wow that's some pretty good eyesight you got there." She sounded really amazed which confused me.  
  
"You mean you couldn't tell?" I asked surprised. I thought everyone could do what I do. They sweat dropped.  
  
"Um...No. No we can't." Lucy told me.  
  
"Wow. Well that explains a few things." I muttered. No wonder that lady at the train station that I asked for directions couldn't tell that I had come from the mountains from how many leaves and branches were in my hair and how ragged I looked when I arrived in Magnolia. The almost 5 hour train ride sucked. I really hate motion sickness.  
  
"So you're tell us that you didn't know that people can't do the things you can?" Lucy asked incredulously and put her hand on her hip. I saw a pretty pink mark on her hand and watched as what sounded like a set of keys in a leather pouch rattled from their perch on her belt.  
  
"Well.....you see, I may have a _slight_ case of amnesia." I said holding my index finger a tiny distance away from my thumb indicating a small distance. "Besides, I have a feeling that it's more of the fact that I have good observation skills. You know, the whole 'take note of everything around you'." I stated.  
  
"When you say 'slight' ... how much do you remember." Lucy asked me hesitantly.  
  
"I know that my name is Rebecca, my age is 15 years old and I know the name of my brother." I said happily. I was very proud of the fact that I could remember anything at all considering on my way there whenever I mentioned that I have amnesia, people said that usually people forget everything about themselves and their past.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're in order to search for your brother." Erza said rather than asked in a matter of fact tone. When I nodded she asked me, "So what's the name of your brother?"  
  
I was about to answer her when yet another piece of furniture come hurtling towards us, this time a chair. Unfortunately for Erza, she was a little too preoccupied by me to notice it. It ended up hurtling right into the side of her head.  
  
As expected, Erza got quite mad at the fact that a chair was thrown at her head. I looked over at the fight only to see the as soon as the chair had hit Erza, the fight had abruptly stopped. Well mostly, except for a certain pink haired guy who was throwing a flaming fist at Gray - who was still naked. A dark aura surrounded Erza who had a red mark and a bump on her head from where the chair hit her. Lucy sighed beside me and shook her head while walking over to the bar to the few people who weren't partaking in the fight.  
  
"They're in for it now." I heard her say under her breath. She looked at me and took my hand. "Come with me. Where you're standing isn't the best place right now. Plus I want to introduce you to Wendy, she should be about your age." I walked with her, continually dodging flying items and pieces of food, to sit on a bar stool beside the little bluenette with long pigtails. _So this must be Wendy._  I saw the lady from behind the pole follow us to the bar with a pile of clothes in her arms and sit on a stool on the other side of Wendy. The little old man, who was drinking what smelt like beer on the bench, stopped drinking to greet me while the long white haired lady behind the counter smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Good morning everyone! I'd like you all to meet Rebecca." Lucy said gesturing to me while looking at the people present at the bar.  
  
"It's nice to meet you child. I'm Makarov, the Master of this guild." The little old man said as he smiled.  
  
"I'm Mira. It's nice to see another young face around here." The white haired lady told me with a smile while wiping more cups.  
  
"My name's Levy and this is Juvia." The short haired mage said while gesturing to the stalkerish girl beside her.

"Juvia is happy to meet you." Juvia said with a slight nod of her head.   
  
"Hi Rebecca, I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you." The long haired girl on the stool said. She gestured to the white cat beside her who was staring intently into her cup "And this is Carla." 

I was very surprised when the little blue cutie spoke up. "And I'm Happy." He said with his mouth full of fish in such a cute way that made me want to hug him. "That's Pantherlily." 

He pointed at the black cat standing beside him who was now studying me. "It's nice to meet you." He said. I could tell from the way that his eyes took in my stance and movements that he was a soldier. I wasn't completely sure how the heck they were talking or how a cat was a soldier, but hey, I guess everything in this world is magical.  
  
As the was happening, I couldn't ignore the events happening behind me.

I tried to stifle my giggles and properly accept the warm welcome as I heard the entire guild, or at least the members who were brawling, back away quickly from Erza leaving a path directly between Erza and the two that were still fighting. I turned to see the battle had changed from the three way battle between the orange haired guy, the pierced one and the Pinky to a two way verbal battle between Gray and Pinky. They still didn't notice her even when she was standing right above them glowering.

  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS?" the pink haired one was saying.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME COAL FOR BRAINS!" Gray said.

  
"WHY YOU STRIPPING BAST-" His sentence was abruptly cut off when Erza punched downwards on both of their heads causing them to face plant into the ground.

  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP DESTROYING THE GUILD HALL!" Erza shouted at them. "AND GRAY. WILL YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"  
  
"ARG! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" He says looking down at himself. That was when lost it and start laughing.  
  
Apparently my laugh is quite loud because everyone in the guild turns to look at me. "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!" I breathed deeply from lack of oxygen then continued laughing. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
I forced myself to stop laughing to introduce myself to those I hadn't already said hello to.  
  
"Hi everyone! My name's Rebecca! Is someone called Natsu Dragneel here?" I shouted, hopefully loud enough to get everyone's attention. When I noticed Lucy flinch beside me and the fact that the guild was pretty much silent since Erza stopped the fight, I figured it was just a _bit_ too loud.  
  
Looking around, I saw an immediate response from the pink haired guy on the ground. It was then that I took a really good look at him.  
  
He had tanned skin and I took in the slightly elongated canines. Of course, the first thing I noticed is the pink hair and the white scarf seemingly made of scales. I brightened as I realized how familiar he looked. 

He looked so much like me whenever I looked in the mirror.  
  
"What do you want kid? Looking for a fig...." he started to say. I didn't let him finish. With a huge grin on my face a sprinted at him and crashed into him causing us to fly back and crash into a heap on the floor.   
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!!" I yelled happily as we flew.


End file.
